Demon's Walking
by Koyasha1
Summary: **COMPLETE** AU. Sano and Kenshin are the same age. Kenshin is not who he appears to be. A demon and a demigoddess are her parents. R&R, onegai!!!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Hello! This is Koyasha, trying her hand at a Rurouni Kenshin fic. I actually found this lying around. I had written it back before I knew much about Kenshin, so there are some spotty details. I'm just too lazy to go back and fix them. It's an AU fic where Katsura was basically _given_ Kenshin as a hitokiri. Sano is the same age as Kenshin in this. Oh, and don't go too hard on me. Like I said, I didn't understand it too well when I wrote this.  
  
The year had been disastrous for many in the Bakumatsu. Separate groups were fighting the Shogunate and each other. Caught amidst this whole corrupt society, a spark of innocence clung to a youth, bright-eyed, and fresh from the mountains. "His" name was Himura Kenshin, and she was new to the city, eager to learn the layout of it. Two swords (given to her by her master, Hiko, and in the fashion of samurai) hung from her hip, drawing some interest - mostly unwanted - but not as much as her fiery red hair.  
  
Kenshin was here to find her close friend, Tokeo. Tokeo was a man, older than Kenshin by at least twenty years. They were the only survivors of a combined destructive force of cholera and slavers. She wasn't aware that her old friend had been killed over two years ago by Imperialist soldiers.  
  
Smiling, blue-violet eyes shining cheerfully, she asked people if they had seen Tokeo. Though each one answered in the negative, she was undeterred, and kept smiling. Finally, she found a merchant who did know of Tokeo and offered to "lead the young lad to where he was." But, this merchant was a recruitment scout, sent to find potential soldiers to add to a unit.  
  
"Come with me, I will take you to your friend."  
  
Kenshin bowed to the man in thanks, and followed him through the catacombs of the back alleys. Eventually, they found themselves in front of a door bearing the Imperialist symbol.  
  
"Here he is."  
  
"But, there is no one here, sir."  
  
"Well, then his spirit resides here, now."  
  
"What? Do you mean that Tokeo is dead?" Kenshin received no answer from the now retreating man. Within a few minutes, several guards had surrounded the youth, guns in hand and aimed at her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at each of them, not really happy about the situation. One hand loosened her katana in its sheath, ready to use it if necessary. This movement didn't go unnoticed by the men.  
  
"Make another move beyond what I tell you, samurai, and we shoot! Now, slowly draw your swords and put them on the ground!" 'How........interesting. They believe me to be a samurai,' Kenshin thought as she removed the blades from their sheathes. But she didn't drop them. Instead, she jumped to the roof, avoiding the shocked fire of all the soldiers. Sheathing her swords once more, she laughed silently at their plight, before sobering and thinking of what she had found out.  
  
Well? What do you think? Good, Bad, Needs to DIE? Send in your honest opinions, please! I look forward to hearing from you! Onegai, this unworthy authoress would like at least four reviews before continuing. 


	2. Chapter 2: Catch Up

Ohayo! Here's Koyasha again! I have gotten enough encouragement to continue, so here's the next part. But first, to answer some questions sent by reviewers:  
  
*Chiruken*: To answer your question as to why Kenshin is a girl, it's just part of the story. The main part of the AU is.............you'll have to read. And wait. Arigatou!  
  
*Youkai-Onna*: Arigatou gozaimasu! Demo, sessha is not that great of a writer.  
  
*XZanayu*: Arigatou for the encouragement! I will keep it going just for you!! Demo, for the others as well...(sheepish look)  
  
Anyway, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sheathing her swords once more, she laughed silently at their plight, before sobering and thinking of what she had found out. "That man must have meant that tokeo was dead. And this group is the recruitment party, that's why he took me here. The area smells of so much blood.....I can't tell if Tokeo's is among it. Their recruitments muct have been dwindled here, Tokeo among them. Honor requires that I avenge him,' she reasoned, drawing her katana and dropping back down among them.  
  
They almost shot "him" when "he" just appeared in the middle of them. "Is there any particular reason for you to draw your weapons against me?"  
  
"I - I - I thought you were a samurai! That is enough reason!" the leader said.  
  
"So I noticed. I have no markings, nor am I a samurai. Who is your superior? I have matters to discuss with him."  
  
"My superior is Katsura Kogoro! What matters could a ronin have to discuss with him?!"  
  
"You misunderstand me. I am not a ronin. And I thank you for your cooperation." Kenshin bowed, and turned to the door. Going past a few open mouthed men, she opened the door and entered.  
  
From "Heaven," Bastet watched the whole scene and smiled. That is, until something disrupted her.  
  
"I see that Kenshin is doing well," said a slithering voice from behind her.  
  
"Apophis, leave. I told you, it's over."  
  
"She certainly has the traits of her mother - - - helping out those in need. Disgusting, really. What she doesn't have are the traits of her father."  
  
Bast hissed at the red-haired demon. "I would not have her be like you! Now, leave, before I claw your eyes out, you serpent!" An airy chuckle escaped the demon of darkness, as he disappeared. "If he does anything to Kenshin, I'll skin him and use his skin to make a new purse......" she grumbled, turning back to the viewing panel.  
  
Unknown to her, Apophis traveled, invisible to all, to the same building as Himura Kenshin. Quickly, silently, he passed the youth before his scent could register. But he led her to the chamber where Katsura Kogoro was drinking tea. As soon as Kenshin was there, he took partial control of the commander.  
  
"What? What are you doing here?!" Katsura demanded of the strange red- headed "man."  
  
"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin desu. I needed to speak with you of the actions of your men."  
  
"Well, then speak."   
"My friend was killed in front of this building. I was wondering if you knew of the measures your recruiting officers took." With that, Apophis took full control. "No, but are they the same as mine?" he smirked, sending a wave of demonic power at Kenshin.  
  
Instinctively, the fourteen-year-old girl tried to avoid it, but was caught by a darker energy. Between the two powers, the combined mass of energy slammed into Kenshin, knocking her to the floor, where she lay unconscious. The sharp katana clattered to the floor beside her hand.  
  
Apophis left the dazed leader of the Ishin Shishi's body and revealed himself to him. "Mortal, I have just recruited this person for you. He will be perfect in every way for the assassin you wanted. He will do every mission you order."   
"Wh-what shall I do with him now?"  
  
"Put him in a room by himself. When he wakes up, he will be a danger to mortals. Unless, of course, you can make his hands useless. But then you can give him the assignments."   
Katsura bowed, as Apophis disappeared. Thus was the beginning of the Hitokiri Battousai   
A few years later _Kenshin is seventeen_   
Battousai stared at the blood staining the fresh snow. Her enemies' blood, her best friend in all the time she had been Battousai, Tomoe's blood, her own blood. It made a gruesome mixture. The golden, feral color of her eyes faltered, and changed to red, then purple, and finally, her natural blue-violet. Her lips formed a word, then she said it.  
  
"...........To...mo...e........." It came out a harsh whisper. The sound of her voice shook Battousai from her stupor. A tear fell over the deep cut on her cheek as she picked up Tomoe's tanto. Closing her eyes, she drew the sharp blade across the other cut, making a cross. Then she stood, and turned away from that portion of her life.   
The next day found another mission, as did the next, and the next. But the Hitokiri Battousai was different. Instead of killing "his" victims slowly, she did it quickly. Those who she got in fights with sometimes survived.  
  
It was a year later when she disappeared, at the age of eighteen. Battousai was gone. What may have replaced "him" was a sad, lonely young "man" with a cross scar on his cheek. This was the Rurouni, Himura Kenshin. Eventually, ten years later, she found herself in Tokyo, facing a young woman named Kaoru because she had challenged "him" to being the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
'She doesn't know how right she is. I am -- no, I was....'  
  
A fleeting thought for a fleeting scene. When Kenshin met Sanosuke, she recognized him. Not as a fighter-for-hire, but as someone from her village. A boy believed dead, Tokeo's younger brother, who was her age. But he didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
Sanosuke sat outside at Kaoru's dojo, looking up at the stars, reminiscing of times when Captain Sagara was still around. But he kept going back to that last day, when they went to the Imperialist camp.....  
  
Koyasha's Yappings: Evil, aren't I? That's where it's gonna end unless I get some more reviews! Aw, damn. You people know me too well..You know I'll update even without the reviews..But I'll be gone for about a month, unless I get the use of a computer where I'm staying...but don't get your hopes up.  
  
Next time: Sano has a flashback! Sano has a flashback! Oops. I shouldn't a told ye that. 


	3. Chapter 3: Apophis is a SO a B

Hey there! Here's the next installment. I may update again before the fifth, but then again, I may not. BTW, how did you people like Apophis? Is he a good bad guy? Cause he gets a little more sinister...I hate him.. Here's chapter three, picking up where I left you. First, the Reviewer's Spot!!!  
  
Youkai-Onna: Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm sure all those people out there that like my fics will appreciate your help!  
  
XZanayu: To answer your question, maybe, maybe not. You'll have to read! *_^  
  
Chiruken: Your question is answered in this segment. Glad you like it!  
  
Stormy_Rose: As stated with Chiruken. Saitou, Soujirou, and Aoshi don't really show up in this fic, but in my next Kenshin one, they will!  
  
::Flashback::  
  
A young Sanosuke walked beside Captain Sagara, looking around the camp with wide eyes. He had just turned fourteen, but had yet to hit a growth spurt. Then he saw something that attracted his attention.  
  
"Captain, who is that? The boy with red hair?"  
  
"Sanosuke, stay away from him. That is the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"But, he can't be much older than me!" Sano stated, trying to place the features of the familiar, meditating boy.  
  
Suddenly, the eyes of the Hitokiri Battousai snapped open, leaving eyes that seemed drenched in blood boring into his own. The sight made Sano shake in fear: the eyes held no emotion, nothing that showed that here was a teenaged human boy. They held no regret for any of the lives he had taken.  
  
Sano relaxed as the gaze softened slightly, showing actual pain - both physical and mental. Now he could notice that the hands of the assassin were bound in such a way as to be sure he couldn't draw a sword.  
  
A man came up to Battousai, gun pointed, and roughly pushed the boy into the nearest tent. After a few moments, the Hitokiri Battousai emerged, hands unbound and eyes a golden color. He didn't so much as look at Sano as he leaped into a tree and disappeared.  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
"Hard to believe that Kenshin and Battousai are the same person," Sano muttered, chewing his fishbone.  
  
"But it is true, Sano, de gozaru."  
  
"Huh? Kenshin, I didn't see you come up."  
  
"Nor hear, it seems," the swordsperson said, a smile spreading.  
  
"You always were a strange one, Kenshin," Sano said, then knocked lightly on "his" head. "What goes on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Oro? What goes on in yours is what I'm interested in, de gozaru."  
  
"Just thinking of when Captain Sagara died. That was the first time I saw the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"No. It wasn't. My first true name was Shinta. Himura Shinta."  
  
"Sh-shinta? But, Himura Shinta was an orphan girl!"  
  
"And you are the son of Tokeo, the village woodcutter. Nothing is as it seems, Sanosuke."  
  
"That is true, isn't it? Yet, you, yourself do not know the whole of it, Kenshin," a voice purred from the shadows.  
  
(should I end it there for this chapter?.........Nah, I'll be nice to you!)  
  
Both turned around, searching for the source, ready for an attack. They didn't expect a cat-like woman to be that source. "Don't worry, I'm not one you should be afraid of. I am Bast, and your parentage has been kept from you, Kenshin.  
  
"Your mother was not a peasant maiden, but a descendent of my close friend, Hathor, a goddess. She asked me to watch out for you after she died. Your father, on the other hand, was a demon named Apophis. I'm sorry you never learned of your parentage before now."  
  
Bast smiled, a little sadly, and disappeared, leaving two shocked -- wait, make that _five_ shocked young people: Kenshin and Sano, of course, then Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko.  
  
A shifting of the back yard was the only warning before a new person appeared. This was a man, to whom Kenshin resembled, at least with the hair. Even those inexperienced could feel the evil coming from him. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hello pitiful mortals."  
  
Once again, those with weapons prepared to use them. The man grinned ruefully and looked directly at Kenshin. Their eyes met, cool blue-violet clashing with black. The man's grin turned to a snarl as he realized something.  
  
"Why aren't you Battousai anymore, Kenshin?! I thought I put enough into that spell to last a long time!!!!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Puny wench, I am Apophis. And you are dead!" A large bolt of black lightning flew from his hand toward her. A sword stopped it before it got there, and it crackled through the blade to the holder --- Kenshin. "He" winced and fell to the ground as the energy ran through "him", elicting a chuckle from Apophis.  
  
"So, the Hitokiri is a loyal bitch. I see that I have to clean up my mess. Can't be letting my spawn have any friends........at least, not *alive*."  
  
"Hold it, buddy. I don't know what you mean by all this, but I'm not going to stand by any longer," Sanosuke said, cool as ice. Taking a single step forward, he popped his knuckles.  
  
"Sano...........don't......." Kenshin said, getting up.  
  
"You should listen to my daughter."  
  
"What?! Kenshin ain't a girl!!!" Yahiko shrieked.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "Actually, she is. When Enishi took Kaoru, and Kenshin was so upset, she drank a little too much. She accidently told me."  
  
Kenshin gave a shaky nod, a cold sweat dripping down her face. Apophis was still holding her eyes with his, and she could feel herself trembling. Whether it was from the aftershock of the bolt or just the effect of this evil man who claimed to be her father, she did not know. Sano noted this, and, ignoring Kenshin's previous warning, attacked. Moving quickly, he leveled a strong punch at Apophis, only to be knocked aside by the flick of his hand.  
  
"Ow.......That hurt........"  
  
"Sano! Daijobu ka?" Kaoru yelled, as Megumi ran up to him. 'I knew I should've asked Dr. Genzai to stay longer!'  
  
"I'm fine. Let's see you do that again, you bastard!"  
  
"Sano, don't. I'll deal with him. Kaoru-dono, Megumi-san, Yahiko-chan, leave. Just stay away from here until Sano gets you." Instead of Kenshin's eyes being only blue-violet, there was some hints of red, making them purple.  
  
"A noble thought, Kenshin. But, it won't save them," Apophis said simply, before disappearing to behind Yahiko. He grabbed his head, and twisted. A sickening snap came from the action, and Yahiko went to the ground, limp.  
  
Kenshin's left eye twitched as her irises went a little more red. A few golden flecks appeared in her eyes, but quickly faded. Apophis gave a sadistic grin, and disappeared again. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, as she and Sano scanned the area for him. A startled gasp came from Megumi, right before a red line appeared on her neck. Horror showed on Kaoru and Sano's faces as she fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Kenshin showed no emotion, her eyes were now more red than violet. Said eyes flicked about, searching for the inevitable reappearance of Apophis. Until......"Sano, Kaoru-dono, duck!"  
  
They did so, right before a blade would've lobbed off both of their heads. An aggravated hiss came from the demon who stood nearby. Then he smiled cruelly to Kenshin as a spear seemed to materialize in his hands. Still looking at her, he carelessly threw it towards Sano.  
  
The tall man froze, seeing this. Just as it was about to hit him, someone pushed him out of the way. Kaoru screamed in pain as.......................................................................... ............................................................................ .................................  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooh. Aren't I evil? Flame me all you want. Shishio loves fire! And I will give the flames to Shishio! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Um..right....not that I've gotten any flames... Oh well! R&R, please! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain of Rememberance

Konbonwa! Gomen for the last chapter! I hate leaving writings on cliff- hangers as much as people hate to read cliff-hangers.. Well, people, this is the last chapter of this story, and it has a slight Ah! Megami-sama! crossover piece at the end. But don't worry! There will be a sequel! It's just that I have to change animes to do it, so the next part of the story will be in the Ranma category. I'll post the title of the sequel on this story when I think it up, so you readers know where to look.  
  
Youkai-Onna: Thanks for the offer of your computer. Um, yeah. Get those girls of yours under control, okay?  
  
XZanayu: I hurried! I had this ready at 1:14 AM EST the night I posted chapter.three? I lost count..Sorry it took so long to upload, though.  
  
Chiruken: The reason for the hands being bound: You remember that Apophis had told Katsura that Kenshin would be a danger to humans unless she couldn't use her hands? Well, to ensure that Battousai doesn't kill every last one of the Ishin Shishi because she's PMSing (ok, so they didn't know she was a girl, but hey!), they tie her hands. If you still want it cleared up a little, email me at ashulmer@bellsouth.net . Oh, and I checked out your site. I like!!  
  
Before***** 'They did so, right before a blade would've lobbed off both of their heads. An aggravated hiss came from the demon who stood nearby. Then he smiled cruelly to Kenshin as a spear seemed to materialize in his hands. Still looking at her, he carelessly threw it towards Sano.  
The tall man froze, seeing this. Just as it was about to hit him, someone pushed him out of the way. Kaoru screamed in pain as.......................................................................... ............................................................................ ................'................. ....................................................a knife was shoved under her ribs. Kenshin got up from the tackle that had knocked Sanosuke down and looked at her friend, then to the sadistic, grinning demon standing beside her. Her eyes were blood red now, and beginning to turn gold. Almost unnoticeably, her hand changed the grip on her sword, putting the sakabatou in a blade out position instead of its usual backwards position.  
Glaring at Apophis, she slipped into a stance. When the newly- resurrected Hitokiri Battousai started emitting an aura, Apophis realized something and called up some of his human minions, which attacked her.  
  
Negligently, she disposed of the minions. It was very reminiscent of the days in the Bakumatsu.. Turning from the slaughter, Battousai stared at the demon who was named as her father.  
  
"Heaven's Justice falls upon you, youkai," was the only words she said before she attacked him. "Do Ryu Sen!!" The attack cut the demon shoulder to groin, thus ending the threat. Unsurprisingly, Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battousai, felt no regret for killing her father.  
  
After looking upon the man, Kenshin moved over to check on her friends. No doubts were in her mind that Megumi and Yahiko were dead, but Sano and Kaoru were still alive. The latter was alive, but only barely. She wouldn't survive another hour, even with proper ministrations. Sano, on the other hand, was only winded from his fall.  
  
"Ugh. Man, what hit me?"  
  
"Sano, I hit you. So you wouldn't be impaled on a spear."  
  
"What happened? Kenshin ----"  
  
"He's gone. He killed Kaoru-dono, Megumi-san, and Yahiko-chan."  
  
They sat in silence, Sano not wanting to point out the change in Kenshin, and Kenshin not wanting to talk about it. With the help of Dr. Genzai, they prepared the bodies for the funeral, and got rid of the demonic disciples.  
  
It was a few days later, while Kenshin was doing the laundry, that the whole situation finally caught up with her. 'I.....killed.........I took lives after making my oath.............' Kenshin fell to her knees, laundry forgotten. 'I must atone.' Leaving the formerly white shirt on the ground, she got up and went inside, past Dr. Genzai, Ayami, Suzume, and Sanosuke. Once in her room, she found a piece of paper, took a brush and ink stone, and wrote. When she was done with that, she addressed it and put it on the small table in her chambers.  
  
Sano finally realized that Kenshin shouldn't have been done with laundry this soon, and hurriedly went to the room. Over the past ninety- eight hours, he had found that he had always loved the quiet, formal, reserved girl, and now he was very worried about her. Throwing open the door, he saw one of his only fears.  
  
"DR. GENZAI! COME QUICKLY!!!!"  
  
Kenshin had taken a tanto from her small bundle, and he had walked in a couple milliseconds too late. As he watched, she fell down, hand gripping the dagger stubbornly. He moved over to her, and put her head in his lap, kissing her forehead softly. "Why, Kenshin?" he asked of the increasingly pale young woman, as blood dripped from her wound.   
"Sanosuke..................a note.......on the table.....read it......aishiteru...."   
Then the doctor arrived, took one look at her, and shook his head. As an  
  
expert swordsman -- er, woman -- she knew the exact cut to make. "Sano, she's not going to live."  
  
"No, doc. She's dead. Dammit, why did she do it?!" Sano exclaimed, holding the cooling body to him, tears slipping down his face.  
  
Curious, Dr. Genzai went over to the table and picked up a folded note lying on it. It was addressed formally -- he would expect nothing less of Kenshin -- to Sanosuke. As the younger man wished mainly to be left alone, the doctor did so.  
  
"Sanosuke, (it read)  
  
"Sessha knows that you are not a bakayarou, and you have figured out that which Sessha has done. There are reasons behind every motion in time. Sessha has broken my oath to never take another human life. Now, Sessha is finally free of the past that has haunted me, de gozaru. Sano, do not mourn: who should mourn the loss of a killer? My only regret in my ending my life is that Sessha can no longer see you, or the girls. Sessha knows that people will spit on my grave: let them. Sessha deserves every dishonor imaginable. Sessha asks only that you bury me near a stream, or a tree, if you will.  
  
"Sessha shall look for you in the next life, my love.  
  
"Himura Kenshin,  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai,  
  
"Rurouni. "  
  
Later that evening, Dr. Genzai showed the letter to Sano. News had already gotten around to the whole town. After that, it didn't take long for it to go to all of Japan. By the time the original funeral was over, many people had come to offer condolences, gifts, or to scatter flowers over the grave. An artist of the Emperor came with a screen of Kenshin, a gift directly from the Emperor. It was hidden from any damaging elements in a secret room of the dojo. The Kamiya Dojo was left to the granddaughters of Dr. Genzai. Sanosuke had disappeared shortly after the first tide had ended. How? This is what happened:  
  
Urd looked down at the files she was to give to her sister, Belldandy. One was labeled Himura Shinta (Kenshin), and the other was labeled Sagara Sanosuke. Supposedly, Shinta had broken through the supposedly set destiny she had been given. Which was to be married to Sagara Sanosuke. Belldandy just appeared, thanked her sister, and disappeared to do her job: grant one wish of Sanosuke's, which had already been implanted by Kami-sama.   
"Hello, Sanosuke. I am Belldandy. I can grant you one wish of your choice. Please, make your wish now."   
"What? I guess so. What could it hurt? I wish.........that I could be with Kenshin again."  
  
A beam of light shot from Belldandy's markings on her forehead, and she floated up in the air. Sano gasped in response to the spectacle, and gaped at her as she looked back down at him and said, "Wish granted. You shall now be sent forward to the time when Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko, and you shall be reborn. Good-bye, Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
With that, Sano's body began to glow, and within moments, had vanished.   
Centuries later, five infants were born by the names of Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, Ukyou, and Ryouga. This is where the real adventure begins.  
  
*******Aw, damn. It's over...*******  
  
Koyasha's ramblings!: Sorry about the abrupt ending. Um...also, gomen for any OOCness. I learn most things about animes through fan-fiction, so I don't ever really see a lot of the actual anime.. Like I said before, I'll post the title of the sequel when I post it. And that will be ASAP! Well, luv y'all bunches! Thanks for your continued support! 


	5. The Information to find the Sequel! ! !

Alright, everyone who enjoyed this story! The sequel is titled Demon's Walking II: Return of the Demon, and it's in the Ranma section. You'll figure out why. Don't worry, I have faith in you! (smiles) Well, anyway, I've kept my promise! Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for the title, it's welcome! :D  
  
Koyasha 


End file.
